


Meet Me in the Woods

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wasn't sure how the simple detour through the woods had caused them to be two days later than expected and unable to look each other in the eye, but here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I did that "fanfic trope this or that" thing on Tumblr, and sex pollen came out at number four on my list of favorite tropes. [random-french-girl](http://random-french-girl.tumblr.com) thought it was HILARIOUS and now here we are.
> 
> It's Bravenlarke sex pollen fic. Sorry. I am trash. I know I'm trash. I actually struggled to make this TRASHIER than I would normally write my smut. :D :D :D

The only thing worse than getting lost in the woods for hours, is getting lost in the woods for hours with two people who won’t even look you in the eye.

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes impatiently, as she took another look at her own hand-sketched map. On her first visit to Polis, she had taken the long way, so to speak. If one would consider “wandering through the woods for weeks in an attempt to atone for the murder of hundreds of innocent people” to be the long way. She had come back to Camp Jaha directly from Polis, but all of her landmarks looked different from the other direction, and she was finally forced to admit that she was lost. 

Bellamy had given her a concerned look, and Raven rolled her eyes, huffing dramatically. Strangely, it was actually a welcome change from the stoic silence that she had been getting from both of her travel partners since they left Camp Jaha.

Let’s face it, they both had every right to be angry with her. 

She had left, with barely a single thought as to how the two would cope with her absence. Left Bellamy in charge of their people (that’s what he had always wanted, anyway, right?) and allowed the nearly-unconscious Raven to be carried to the med-centre by Wick (she deserved someone _uncomplicated_ , who could love her without reservation) and walked out the gates of Camp Jaha without even a look back. 

And though she had found a measure of peace in the forest, she had returned to Camp Jaha to find Bellamy and Raven just as hurt and angry as the day that she walked away. 

Everyone in the camp had noticed the stony silence between the three dignitaries. I mean, it wasn’t like they had always _gotten along_ in the past. However, their disagreements had always involved loud shouting, over-the-top nicknames, and general public spectacles. Even at their worst, in the first few weeks on the ground, and the days following Finn’s death, they had always found a way to work together. 

The silence was new. 

When Abby and Kane proposed the visit to Polis, Clarke had been the most obvious choice for the trip. Bellamy was similarly known to the Grounder clans as Clarke’s trusted second in command (whether it was still true or not), and a hero from the battle at Mount Weather. 

“You need a third. Take Raven.” Abby said, and her tone left no room for argument. “The Grounders might be willing to trade something valuable for the technological information that she can provide.”

If Clarke caught the scrutinizing glance that Abby gave her as she waited for Clarke’s reaction, she didn’t plan to give her mother the satisfaction.

And that was how Clarke had found herself a day and a half’s walk from the camp, with two people who had formerly been her trusted confidants and close friends, with no idea where she was.

_Perfect._

And so, it was mostly with relief (and a small measure of alarm because _old habits die hard_ ) that Clarke spied the old man peering through the trees at them. He must have wanted to be seen, because they could see him, and he smiled widely in recognition as he eyed Clarke’s long golden hair. 

“Klark kom Skaikru.” He greeted warmly, and Clarke could feel the hair on her arms raising in goosebumps. “It is an honour to meet the warrior who took down the mountain.”

This kind of acknowledgement was familiar to Clarke by now; in fact, it had even come in handy more than once while she was traveling by herself. It never got easier, however - the knowledge that she was known and respected for the murder of hundreds of people. She could feel Bellamy tensing at her elbow, and knew that he was also repulsed by the association. 

Clarke forced herself to smile respectfully. “It is a pleasure to meet one of my allies. Can you help us?”

His grin widened. “Of course. Anything you need.”

“We’re on our way to Polis to meet with the Commander, and we seem to have strayed too far in the wrong direction.”

The old man looked surprised. Apparently his knowledge of the Sky People didn’t extend to the fact that they _grew up in space_. “You are too far west. You’re going to have to follow this path to circle around to the north of these woods until you reach the river, half a day from here. You can then follow the river to get back to the road to Polis.”

“Wait.” Raven spoke for the first time, and her voice was annoyed and argumentative. “Why can’t we just go through the woods? It’s going to take us another day if we go all the way around.”

Raven was scowling in annoyance, but the man simply looked her up and down, before giving the same considering look to both Clarke and Bellamy. Finally, he spoke. “You can go that way, but it will be much slower than going around the woods.”

She looked like she was going to continue to argue, so Clarke just gave the man a gracious smile. _Still the diplomat._

“Thank you.” She said, quickly and in a tone that made it clear to her traveling companions that this conversation was _over_.

Raven didn’t even wait until they were out of earshot to voice her displeasure. “What the fuck, Clarke? We’ve already wasted half a day walking in the _entirely wrong direction_ and I’m not going to waste another day walking around some magical cursed Grounder forest.”

“Raven…” Bellamy started, his tone placating, but Raven interrupted him before he could get any farther. 

“Bellamy. I’m the only one of us who currently has a fucking piece of scrap metal keeping me upright, and I’m not going to do it. So you and Clarke can walk around the goddamned woods, but you’ll be doing it alone.”

Clarke knew that it was futile to try to sway Raven once she’d decided on something, but she decided to try anyway. “He said that it’s going to take longer. There could be anything in those woods — cliffs, swamp, anything!”

“It’s math, Clarke. Don’t pretend you’re better at math than I am. We’re walking one side of the triangle, and it’s going to be faster. Now let’s go.” 

And with that, she strode off into the forest, not even looking to see if they were following her. 

And, of course they did. 

*

They had been walking for nearly an hour, when Clarke finally noticed the change in the trees.

Or not the trees, but in the moss that was hanging from the trees. It was a bright vibrant green, and gave off an almost unearthly glow when the sunlight hit it just right. She almost jumped when she heard Bellamy’s voice from behind her.

“The moss is new. I know I would have noticed it if we had it anywhere around the camp.”

Clarke nodded, even though she knew that Bellamy couldn’t see her face. “I wonder if it has any use. We’ll have to ask about it once we get to Polis.”

And then they were silent once more.

Soon, Clarke found her mind beginning to wander. Let’s face it, even after almost a year on the ground, she still hadn’t gotten tired of the vibrant colours of the forest. The way that the sunlight filtered through the green leaves made her fingers itch to pick up a pencil or a paintbrush to try to commit the sight to paper. 

Only at this moment, her fingers were itching for something else.

Clarke shook her head, trying to bring her thoughts back to the present, and she instead focused on the narrow pathway in front of her. Raven was still walking several paces ahead, probably still annoyed from their interactions with the old man over an hour earlier. Her gait was shuffling, just a little bit stiff on one side of her body, and Clarke found her eyes drawn to Raven’s hips as she moved. And then a little farther down, and to her skintight grey pants that left very little to the imagination. Let’s face it, Raven had a fantastic ass, muscular and nicely-shaped, and this wasn’t the first time that Clarke had noticed. But now she found that she just couldn’t look away.

Yeah, that doesn’t make this whole thing any less awkward.

Clarke forced her eyes up from Raven’s backside, up to the safer territory of her neck and shoulders. And that was almost worse, because all she could think about was how much she wanted to tangle her fingers in Raven’s dark ponytail, using it to pull her head to the side so that she could taste the sweat on the back of Raven’s neck. 

Ok, ass it is, then.

Her attention was pulled away abruptly when Raven suddenly turned around. Clarke’s eyes snapped up to meet Raven’s, but she could feel the blush creeping up her neck. 

“Can we stop for a few minutes? I think my blood sugar is low, or something.” Raven’s face was slightly flushed, and there was a foggy dazed look to her eyes. 

There is a stump just a few feet off the path; a massive broken-off jagged thing, with moss growing all up one side. It doesn’t look like the most comfortable place to sit, but Clarke can’t even bring herself to care, and she sits down gratefully, digging into her pack to find her water bladder and a small packet of rations. After the stony silence and general awkwardness of the last few days (months, Clarke mentally corrects herself), she is shocked when Bellamy comes over and sits right next to her, close enough that they would be touching if she moved the slightest bit. 

“This has been driving me crazy all day.” Bellamy said, his voice low and hoarse. And then, without another word, he began to comb his fingers through her hair, working out the tangles that have accumulated from walking through the humid forest. 

His hands are gentle, as he runs them through her knotted hair, pausing to pick at particularly gnarled strands. And it feels fucking _good_ ; the gentle tugs, and the rasp of his nails against her scalp as he works. After a minute, he starts to separate the locks into sections.

“Are you braiding my hair?” Clarke asked, slightly dazed. 

“It won’t get nearly as tangled if you’d tie it back.” He said, admonishingly.

Clarke’s eyes slip closed, and she is mortified when a low groan escapes her lips as Bellamy runs one finger along a sensitive place just behind her ear. It makes her realize that it’s been months since anyone has touched her like this, and she hadn’t even realized how much she’d missed the casual physical contact. If Bellamy notices her reaction, he mercifully keeps it to himself, and just finishes the braid, tying it off with a piece of string that he pulls from the pocket of his pants.

“That’s better.” He said, soft, as he surveyed his handiwork. 

“Uh… thanks.” Clarke answered. She feels off-balance, like her brain is running a few seconds behind her body. 

She can feel the weight of Raven’s gaze, and so she looks up to meet her eyes, expecting to see scorn or, at best, mild amusement. 

Instead, the other woman’s eyes are dark and… _interested_ , and Clarke has no idea what the fuck that means. 

*

When they start walking again, Clarke made sure to situate herself in the front of their little group. I mean, it has to help if she can’t even _see them_ , right?

The problem is that, without even the eye candy to distract her, she found her thoughts drifting off into definitely obscene territory. It wasn’t the first time that Clarke had thought about Bellamy and Raven sexually (I mean, _who wouldn’t?_ ) but this is a new level of distraction. She can still feel the phantom sensation of Bellamy’s fingers rasping across her scalp, and she can’t help wonder if he would touch her in the same way while her mouth bobbed up and down on his dick. She always imagined that he would be gentle, so that she would have to goad him into treating her just a little bit rougher.

Raven is definitely a hair-puller. No question.

Clarke knows that she really has spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering what it would be like to go down on Raven. It’s not like she has _a lot_ of experience with girls, but enough that she can just imagine the way that Raven would tense and shiver when she used her tongue on her clit. She’s so loud in her day-to-day life, and Clarke can’t help wondering if she would be just as noisy when she comes, or if she’s one of those girls who becomes nearly silent, focusing intently on the pleasure. 

_God, she wants to find out._

The dampness between her legs is becoming an uncomfortable distraction, and Clarke is just starting to wonder if she can possibly claim that she has to pee so that she can quickly ( _it wouldn’t take much_ , she reasons) and quietly get herself off behind a tree, when she realizes that Bellamy has come up next to Raven as they walk. They are whispering to each other quietly.

Her first though is that they _know_ , and fuck, she hasn’t been that obvious, has she? But then she starts to catch snippets of the conversation, and _seriously_?

She spun around to face them. “Are you two discussing my ass?” Clarke asked, incredulous.

“No, of course not.” Raven’s expression was defiant, but the corners of her mouth were turned up in just a hint of a smirk. “We decided that we prefer your tits.”

Clarke choked out a laugh. _And because she had no idea what to say to that…_ “Good to know, I guess.”

They had been walking for another few minutes, when Raven began speaking again. “Did Bellamy ever tell you that we slept together?” She asked, her tone conversational.

Clarke’s breath catches in her throat, and all she can manage to do is shake her head. 

“Yeah, it was right after I broke up with Finn.” Raven paused, and Clarke wasn’t sure if she was going to continue until she suddenly did. “Between the two of us… it wasn’t the best sex I’ve ever had.” Clarke didn’t bother looking behind her when she heard Bellamy’s snort of amusement, and she knew that there were no hard feelings between the two. “I was kind of a mess, and I just wanted to do _something_ to feel like I was getting over Finn. I’ve always kind of thought that I should be entitled to a do-over.” 

Bellamy’s voice was low, but she could almost hear the laughter in his tone. “You never mentioned that before. All of that time we spent together while Clarke was gone… I wish you’d said something.”

“Nah.” Raven said simply. “I had no interest in having sad sex that was all about Clarke.” She paused, thoughtful. “Now, fun sex that’s all about Clarke? That, I’m down for.” 

Her matter-of-fact statement made Clarke stop suddenly, and Raven nearly walked straight into her. She spun to face them, her expression incredulous. “You’re invited, of course.” Raven continued, all smirk.

“So… this is something that you’ve thought about?” Clarke asked Raven, hesitant. 

“Oh god, yeah. “ Raven answered. “Bellamy has, too, even though he doesn’t want to admit it because he’s still hoping that you’re going to suddenly realize that you’re in love with him. He’s a bigger girl than I am.” 

Bellamy huffed, and his tan skin flushed a deep coral, but he wasn’t denying anything. 

“So, you two both talked about… having sex with me?” Clarke’s pulse quickened at the idea of Bellamy and Raven lying in the dark together, talking about the things that they both wanted to do to her.

“Apparently we also should have talked about having sex with each other.” Bellamy said, with a grin.

“Like I said, if we were going to have sex, I didn’t want it to be all about Clarke.” Raven said, insistent. 

“And now?” Clarke asked, breathless.

“Now, I can’t stop wondering if I can make you moan _my_ name while Bellamy is fucking you.” Raven answered, smug, and it was like someone had just knocked the air out of Clarke’s chest.

“Fuck.” Clarke said. _Well, that was eloquent._

Bellamy’s face looked exactly like Clarke was feeling at that moment. “What the fuck is happening to us?” He asked, his voice low and amazed. 

“I have no idea,” Raven answered. “But what I’ve gotten from this conversation is that Clarke wants you to fuck her. Are you going to say no?”

Suddenly, Bellamy’s hands were moving as if by their own volition, and Clarke gasped when he brought one up to tangle in the loose hair at the nape of her neck. She had to bit her lip to keep from groaning at the delicious feeling of his fingers against her throat. 

“Clarke,” He said, and his voice was low and serious, but Clarke didn’t even give him a chance to finish his thought, before she was crashing her mouth against his. 

His mouth was hard and punishing, and Clarke gasped against his lips as she fought for dominance. Immediately, Bellamy’s tongue was inside her mouth, and stroking against the roof of her mouth. Clarke grabbed his hips in retaliation, pulling his body against hers, and she wasn’t surprised to discover that his dick was already hard, nudging insistently against her stomach. Shit, she had been _drenched_ for hours at this point, and Bellamy and Raven seemed to be affected in the same way that she was, so nothing was a surprise at this point. 

Bellamy was already grinding impatiently against her stomach as they kissed, and so Clarke threw one leg up over his hip, so that she could rub herself against his dick. They gasped in unison, and Clarke pulled away from his lips just long enough to catch a dark flash of arousal cross his face, before she pulled his head back to meet hers. 

Clarke’s mouth was finally drawn away from Bellamy’s by a loud moan just to their side. “Oh god, you two are so fucking hot.” Raven said, breathless. 

It took Clarke a moment to realize that Raven’s hand was down between her legs; she was grinding the heel of her hand against her pelvis, and suddenly Clarke had never wanted anything else like she wanted Raven at that very moment. 

In one smooth movement, Clarke was pushing off of Bellamy’s chest (he gave a loud groan in frustration and arousal in response to her sudden movement) and launching herself at Raven, pinning her against a tree. Their lips were messy and frantic; teeth crashing together as they devoured each other. 

“I want to go down on you.” Clarke found herself gasping against Raven’s mouth. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Oh god, yeah.” Raven answered, and Clarke couldn’t get her get her pants unbuckled fast enough.

“Leave the brace.” Raven said, moaning, and suddenly Bellamy was there, lifting Raven’s injured leg so that he could hook it around Clarke’s shoulder as she knelt between Raven’s legs. 

She felt desperate, like she was moving too fast, but Raven’s skin was slick and wet and _smelled so fucking good_ , and she buried her fingers in Clarke’s hair with the first stroke of her tongue. 

“Oh shit…” Raven choked out, and Bellamy groaned in agreement. Clarke flicked her tongue rapidly over Raven’s clit; she normally liked to have a bit more finesse that this, but she knew that she wasn’t going to have the patience to draw this out, today.

Not that Raven was complaining. 

Clarke was so consumed by the taste and smell and _feel_ of her tongue against Raven’s pulsing skin, that she almost jumped when she suddenly felt Bellamy’s hands wrapping around her hips. 

“Can I take your pants off?” He asked, hesitant. “Fuck, Clarke, I want to be inside you.”

Clarke nodded eagerly, without stopping the movements of her mouth, and she could feel Raven’s hands clenching in her hair. Clarke hummed in pleased agreement with… well, _everything_.

Her hands faltered, scrambling for purchase on the rough bark of the tree that Raven was pinned against. There’s something about Bellamy’s harsh breathing and fumbling hands as he pulls her pants down over her hips, and it threatens to completely undo Clarke. When the tip of his cock nudges against her slick opening a moment later, she can’t help but groan out his name in invitation.

Still, he hesitates. “Are you sure?”

She can’t find the words to respond, and so she just pushes back against him, and suddenly he is _inside_. 

“Finally.” Raven hisses, and Clarke just sucks her clit into her mouth in response. It’s clearly the right response.

There is nothing gentle about the rhythm set by Bellamy’s hips, and Clarke mirrors the tempo with furious flicks of her tongue across Raven’s clit. They’ve all been on edge for too long (hours at the very least, and probably more likely weeks and months) and now they are all frantic, desperate for release. 

Desperate for _each other_.

Raven is the first to sprint over the edge; her fingers tighten in Clarke’s hair, her hips held tense and shivering against Clarke’s face. Clarke can’t help watching, despite her own distraction, and she looks up at the other woman through her eyelashes. Up at Raven’s open mouth and tightly squeezed together eyelids.

When she comes, she comes silently, and Clarke always thought that she would be like this.

Bellamy continues his frenzied pace, even as Raven bonelessly slides down the tree to sit in front of Clarke. Her breathing is unsteady, fast and shallow, but she still pulls Clarke’s face down to meet her own, and this time, it’s _completely different_.

Her lips are soft and dry, and she tastes sweet on Clarke’s tongue. Her hands come up to cup Clarke’s face as she licks her way into Clarke’s mouth, and she hums quietly at her own taste on Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke is lost in a haze of pleasure; between Raven kissing her like a sweet devouring, and Bellamy’s thrusts that have somehow lost most of their harshness but none of the intensity, she feels like she could lose her mind. Just when she’s sure that that is exactly what is about to happen, Bellamy’s fingers reach around to find her clit and he circles quickly one, two, three times, and suddenly Clarke is gasping into Raven’s mouth as everything shatters, and the waves of pleasure wash over Clarke.

Bellamy continues to move, fucking her through her orgasm, but it only takes another few messy thrusts before he is _right there with her_. He lets out a noise that is half grunt and half bitten-off curse, as he grinds gently against Clarke’s backside. And it feels fucking amazing, especially when Raven pulls her down for another sloppy kiss.

Once they finally manage to extricate themselves from each other, Clarke feels like everything should feel just a little more awkward. Except that Raven, moving quicker than a person with one paralyzed leg should rightly be able to move, is suddenly on top of Bellamy, whispering filthy things in his ear about how she never got to feel _his tongue_ the last time that they had sex, and…

_Oh._

*

They do eventually make it out of the woods.

If the circuitous route was supposed to take them one extra day, than the route through the woods only takes one day more than that. 

But, they do eventually arrive in Polis. Out of food, and just a little worse for wear. Bellamy has mud smeared across the back of his neck, and one of the buckles on Raven’s leg brace has come loose, and been reattached using a small twig as a screw. Clarke knows that it’s going to take _forever_ to comb all of the leaves out of her tangled hair. 

When they finally stand before Lexa, the haze has mostly worn off, and Clarke isn’t really sure if Bellamy and Raven are able to make eye contact with her, because _she_ certainly isn’t able to look either of them in the face.

Of course, the entire situation is made ten-thousand times worse when Lexa simply looks at them, smirks knowingly, and then rolls her eyes.

“You went through the woods.” She states, and it absolutely is not a question.

*

Clarke is pretty sure that every clan in the eastern part of the country will have heard the new tale of Klark kom Skaikru by the end of the week. But on the way home, Raven teasingly asks if they want to take a short-cut, and Bellamy just grasps her hand warmly and pulls her close, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“We don’t need it.” He says, and no, they really don’t.


End file.
